With the increase in the use of cameras in electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, there is also an increase in memory and processing requirements. Various factors may not only affect the quality of an image, but the processing requirements to process the image. For example, warping of an image recorded by the camera may often occur, such as for example by a distortion created by a lens of the camera. Warping may result in an image being rotated for example.
Image processing may be used to correct undesirable image warping, or introduce image warping as desired. That is, warping is a remapping of data associated with pixels of a captured image that may cause distortion, or may cause anti-distortion to correct unintentional distortion, such as distortion created by a lens. Therefore, where a lens of a mobile communication device such as a smart phone or tablet causes distortion, warping of the received image associated with input data can be applied to generate output data that is corrected. Because of the warping, a high bandwidth is typically required at the input of an image processing function for the camera to process the warped image.
Typically input and output tiles are described as rectangular tiles which includes a region of interest (ROI) in an input or output frame. For large warping effects (e.g., large rotations), the input bandwidth (BW) of a warped image is much larger than output BW of a corrected image. In a case of limited on-chip memory, smaller tile sizes exacerbates the problem because each tile has an associated overhead.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the input BW for an image captured by a camera to address warping of an image.